


Life as You Didn’t Know It

by ElSun



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:32:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: The amazing adventures of Cat and Clark...





	1. Chapter 1

The annual National City gala was upon CatCo , every year about this time Cat Grant got really scary to the office staff.  
The last two years Ace Reporter Clark Kent was no where to be found but he did come back with a Superman exclusive.  
So Cat smiled and left him to his story. However this year she was poised and calculating. She walked to his desk. He looked up and for a moment everyone in the office was creeping to hear how he was going to get out of this one.  
“Clark, this year I thought it would be a good idea for you to accompany me on the Society beat.”  
“Miss.Grant I that’s your scene.”  
“Yes, I know but I think my readers need a perspective from today.”   
“Thank you Miss. Grant. I will meet you there.”  
“Well actually I want to run this piece as a date.”  
“Should I bring you flowers or a corsage?”  
“Clark.”  
She smiled as she went off to check the reason why the mock ups whereby on her desk by now.  
TBC...


	2. Life as You Didn’t Know It

Tick,tock,tick,rock the mocking sound of a clock was strumming thru her ears. Cat was thinking back a minute of how she and the dimpled wonder had this way of trying to not always be one.  
She had walked into her closet and stood looking at the dress. She blushed a little, if Clark ever knew how that first time was her first time she would tell him... No she wouldn’t she wasn’t ssweet and shy anymore. She was powerful and strong.  
This was always the person she was going to be and she was glad that she was. Now she was ready to hit the beat. The two never really did ever cover the same beat but tonight was important and she needed an arm and a spirited writer and power house arm for tonight.  
When she heard the buzz of her door she was aware that it was time. Opening it she let a glare grace his eyes. He seemed to see, this was her night. She did notice that he had slipped and eyed her knee and she smiled that way she knew this might be fun if they could just stay busy.  
“I’m not spending more than an hour tonight, dancing is mandatory as your boss, and I will Proably need you.”  
“Kitty knowbody will ever be as gingerly as you.”  
“The next time you bring up... “ She said as she yanked him towards the door.  
“You, After tonight we should talk.”  
Calista Flockhart we miss you. Miss.Grant


	3. Life As You Didn’t Know It

The usual press where piled up as the Queen Of Media and her arm candy passed by them. Cat had no plans for this article to be just a blurb in the society page.  
The room had a very quaint feel tonight the actual society pirahies were out and if anyone had noticed they were stewed to the gills.  
Clark had waited a few beats before he suggested a drink and hitting up the free food. She gave him the small smile that he knew was going to be used for someone’s execution before the end of the night.  
While her partner was in her line of sight she noted the music the lighting and the actual nobody who she would have sworn must have some kind of tower that controlled their thoughts.   
She was being observant which meant her mind was on everything from born to silver spoons to I made my fake future by becoming a criminal.  
The light chuckle wasn’t missed by Clark who spied her last visual. The only person in the room who’s horrid wardrobe and uncultured laughter could be heard.  
“You do realize that if she had bothered to veil her crime we wouldn’t have had to pretend to be at this farce.”  
“To be honest this is the only time I get to don clothes. So yes we should mockingly thank her for such a wonderfully dull few years.”  
“Well we have at least a few to catch up on.”  
“I...” Before the words were spoken the lights came on and the room seemed even more dreadful. The doors were opened and every agency was there. They were all lined up and escorted out. Clark and Cat just watched both knowing they had the option of photo’s.  
Neither wanted the guest of honor to not have the picture is worth a thousand words to hang her lame pleas of innocence .  
With the last of the non-elite rounded up the night was done, and in truth she had wanted it to be more fun. Yet right now she couldn’t get the scent of cheap out of her psyche.  
“Come on you seem like you need a good night of..”  
“Clark.”  
“When was the last time we’ve brained a story.”  
“Which involves you and I asleep.”  
“Well come on the night is fading fast.”  
The two left the scene the perfect photo-op for the society colum. Ace Reporters Kent/Grant Clean Up Society. When the two finished there pieces they were sent to Catco and would in the next issue.  
“We are about to have that talk?”  
“Kitty... marriage is as serious as being kidnapped.Everyone knows and everyone wonders is everything still the same. Which the answer is always no.”  
“Clark I didn’t know.”  
“I know, my death was t easy for you.”  
“I just, I mean you were there. I was there you cried. In my case I was drugged if I hadn’t been warned I might be dead.”  
“That’s why I’m angry at first, I wanted to believe everyone and then you appeared and nothing kinda like you weren’t you.”  
“Classified means Classified, but I know.”  
Touching her face he looked down and for a moment she felt like he was still hers. Then she looked up and they were them here and now.   
The End....


End file.
